


Training

by ashesandhoney



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot in which Rhys ties Feyre to a climbing wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

The climbing wall was a collection of ropes and beams and sections of sheer stone. Cassian had said that it was a question not just of strength or speed but of strategy because not everything was as secure as it looked. I was not good at it and today I was out practicing after dinner out of spite. He'd laughed when I'd fallen that afternoon and I was still pissed about it. Stupid wall. Stupid beams. The entire mess was enchanted so that it readjusted itself over and over so memorizing the route wasn't going to help me though I had tried that more than once. There wasn't any pattern I could figure it out.  

"Maybe I'll just use magic, burn it down," I said to no one. 

Cassian wasn't here to defend his training wall from my magic, no one was out here except a few soldiers training too far down the field to hear me. I glared at the fifteen feet above me and rolled my shoulder. I was halfway up and I'd caught myself when a beam had come lose and that shoulder had taken all my body weight before I'd managed to get my footing back. The muscle was pulled and was going to hurt later.

"Different skill set, what if the magic isn't there when you need it? Don't under estimate the power of your body." 

I lost my footing in surprise this time and I grabbed for the nearest piece of anything. My hand closed on a heavy rope but it was the same one that had just let go and I kept falling. I shot my hands out, grabbing hold and swinging back toward the wall to try and slow myself. I came to a stop not because I'd caught on but because I'd gotten tangled in the rope and reached the point where it was attached to a lower beam. 

"Fuck," I said as my body jolted and my head hit a piece of wood.

"Training going well?" Rhys asked. 

"Where did you come from?" I asked. 

I was looking down at him. He wore one of those carefully elegant suits of clothes he usually saved for when he needed to be the High Lord of Nightmares. It was a bit jarring to see him like that, here. Here on the training grounds, he was always the Illyrian warrior first. It took me a moment to realize the other reason that the scene looked odd. 

I had come to a stop hanging upside down.

I started to twist and reach for the rope around my thigh but one of my hands was tangled in a bit of net. Rhys laughed at me and I shot him a rude gesture with the free hand. He climbed up onto the wall beside me, climbing easily past any traps until he was perched on the bar just below my head. Now I had to look up at him and he was still grinning at me. He did not untangle me. He hopped back down a few levels so we were face to face. 

"This is kind of cute," he said. 

"Help me down or go the fuck away so I can do it myself." 

"You're grumpy." 

"And you're mocking me, you prick." 

He was close enough to kiss and he leaned in like he might try then he drew back and smiled as I tried to follow. His mouth had been close enough that I had felt his breath on my skin. I stretched a hand out toward him but he just pulled out of range, swinging away from me and leaving me grasping at air. 

"Did you want me to go away?" he asked. 

"You're in an interesting mood," I complained. 

"It's been a long day and the Court of Nightmares was particularly annoying and you really are adorable hanging upside down like that," he said. 

He ran a finger along my cheek and then my jaw and then along my neck to my collar. His hand didn't stop there. It traced up over the training leathers and even if I couldn't really feel that touch through the heavy jacket, I was very aware of where his hand was. He glanced down the field and sent some sort of signal. I couldn't see if the soldiers running their drills were still there but I assumed when he turned back to me and wrapped his hand around my belt that they had suddenly found other places to be. 

"Or should we go inside?" he asked. 

"I'm a little stuck," I said. 

"You are and it's very intriguing and there is nothing out here to see us but the moon and the stars." 

"That would be poetic if I weren't losing feeling in my leg." 

A laugh and he climbed a little higher. His hand was still curled in my belt. I wasn't carrying weapons but I'd gotten used to the weapons belt as part of the training gear. He was adjusting the rope around my thigh and it seemed almost accidental where his body was as he did it.  My head hung just below his waist and I sincerely doubted it was an accident. He was already starting to get hard, I could see it even in the half-light through those fine trousers. 

One of my hands was tangled in the rope and netting I'd fallen through and I used the other to steady his hip as I nuzzled at the bulge. He pressed into my touch so his cock, through the clothes, rubbed along my cheek. I shifted and started fumbling with his belt. I managed to get it off and pushed his pants down even while upside down and one handed and distracted by the fact that he seemed to be retying my free leg so my knes were spread wide. 

He paused when he was done with whatever he'd done with the ropes and my legs and I looked up. I hadn't realized that hanging upside down meant that I had to look past the cock in my mouth to see him. He grinned at me and I held eye contact while I sucked him in farther. It wasn't quite all the way hard yet and I loved getting him there. Upside down like this, each time I sucked him in deeper, I could feel his balls against my face but that wasn't going to stop me. 

"I promise I'll get you new training gear," he said. 

I couldn't ask him what that meant without pulling back from the cock in my mouth and I wasn't really willing to do that so I just held his gaze as he ran his hands up and down the inside of my widespread thighs. He started at my knee and ran a finger down the seam that held the pants together. The stitching snapped apart and I felt cold air on my skin. He stopped shy of the apex of my thighs and did the other side. Knee to just before the hollow at my top of my leg, just before leg became other things. 

He tore the last bit with his hands instead of magic and my body jerked with the force he used. I had stopped sucking somewhere during the entire procedure even though his cock still rested in my mouth and he nudged his hips at me. I started back up again even though all my attention was on what he was doing over me. I shifted my hips but I was held firm, knees and ankles bound to the supports and beams of the climbing wall. 

Rhys's hands were warmer than the air around us as he stroked the skin he'd uncovered. Flat palms against my thighs, fingers walking over the dampness where my panties were still in place, teasing and slow and his cock was heavy and fully hard now. He pulled it out of my mouth and hopped down the wall a few steps so that he could look me in the eye. 

He trailed a finger along my cheek, "You're looking a little flushed." 

"Tease," I said. 

"Oh,  you should not have said that, I'm just getting started." 

My breathing hitched. 

"Feyre," he touched my nose and then ran a thumb along my lips. I opened my mouth for him but he didn't slide his fingers inside. I wanted him too, wanted to suck on them. He stroked my lower lip as he asked, "Does anything hurt?"

"Hurt?"

"Did I tie you too tight, is something jabbing you in the back? Does anything hurt?" 

"No. It's fine."

"Let's try some real teasing then, shall we." 

He had pulled his pants back up as he climbed back up my body and when I reached to undo them again, he caught my free hand and tied it back away from his body as well. I was trapped and suddenly aware of it. He paused and I knew that if my fear took form he'd pull me down immediately. With the broad arch of sky above us and him close enough to touch, the panic didn't crest. He felt me relax and went back to standing over me. This time he stood so that his cock - hard and ready and hidden away - was not where I could get my mouth on it. I could feel it brush my chin and my neck but I couldn't twist far enough to actually make the contact I wanted. 

I swore softly.

"We're just getting started." 

I didn't answer him because he trailed just one gentle finger from my knee to my panties, skipped everything I wanted him to touch and slid up the other side. I sighed. He did it over and over again. He used his finger tip to trace patterns that I imagined were Illyrian runes. He pressed kisses to my thighs and not to my sex. I groaned and shifted but there was nowhere for me to go. 

He slid back down my body and stopped so that he could open the snaps and fastenings that held the jacket shut. I swore again and he reached back up and briefly rubbed my wet panties hard enough to make me cry out but then his fingers were gone before I could even think about relief. He opened jacket and considered the cotton shirt I wore below it and then he tore it open. I gasped in surprise.

"How long are you going to do this?" I asked. 

"I haven't decided yet," he said as he pulled my breasts up so they were out of my bra. 

I stared at him as he started with that slow pattern of twirling patterns over my breasts. He was smiling and calm and that serenity frustrated me more than the touch. How dare he be so calm while my body was threatening to explode? He didn't seem to notice. His fingers ran over my breasts and then up my neck and along my mouth. Again I tried to suck on them and again he didn't even let me have that much. 

I don't know how long it went on. I started to lose track of time. He was gentle and I was trapped and my head was spinning and the entire world had narrowed down to the places where he was touching me. He dragged teeth over my nipples and every time I started to relax he would reach back between my legs rub me hard and fast and just enough to bring me back to feeling like I was on the brink of something more. 

I couldn't remember how to think. 

When he untied me, I was so disoriented by it that he had to catch me entirely or I would have simply fallen to the ground that was still a good eight feet below us. He laughed as I realized what was happening and grabbed hold of him. He didn't bring us down to the ground. He just spun me so I was upright and retied my wrists above my head before I'd fully made sense of the fact that I was being moved. 

"Now I'm going to fuck you," he told me. 

"Finally," I managed to push out in an almost sarcastic tone. 

"Or maybe you should just wait a little longer," he said. 

"No, no, no, no," I said, "I don't want to wait, please don't make me wait any more." 

"Are you begging?" he asked. 

He stroked a finger up my panties. My legs weren't tied but I kept them wide and pushed my hips up into that touch. It was too light to be satisfying but at least he was finally touching me there. 

"I will beg if that's what it takes."

"Tell me what you want."

"I want to feel you inside me. I want it hard and as long as you can make it last." 

"Do you?" 

"Please, Rhys, please, I'll beg if you need me to beg just don't tease me anymore, please." 

He kissed me. He kissed me and I felt the beams and ropes I was tangled in shift as he grabbed hold behind me. His pants were down but he was otherwise dressed and that was strange. We were always naked for this. Even quick sex between meetings and other responsibilities always resulted in all of our clothing coming off. My musings on clothing fell away as soon as his cock brushed against my wetness. He didn't use his hand, he just rubbed his hips so that his cock slid over the soaking fabric of my panties and made me gasp. 

I was begging now. I pressed into his chest and buried my face against his neck and begged shamelessly. He tapped his cock against me and I gasped and tried to press closer but the damn ropes around my wrists got in the way. I whimpered. I knew I would deny it later but I whimpered and nuzzled his throat as I said, "Please," one more time. 

He didn't take off the panties, he just used a finger to push them to the side before he entered me. It was hard and fast and I cried out. I came a few moments later. He stroked into me hard and deep and slow. I collapsed into the orgasm and the ropes wrapped around my wrists and his hands on my body were the only thing that kept me from falling. 

"Not done yet, tell me if it's too much," he said into my ear. 

He didn't even pause as I came. The orgasm rippled through me and he kept thrusting. Slow and hard. All the way in and then all the way out as I shuddered. I felt him deep inside me and I felt that little moment of disappointment when he slid out and then again. And again. And again. I cried out again as he pulled another orgasm out of me like that. 

"Should I go a little faster?" he asked me. 

"Faster?" I repeated. 

"Not faster, do you like it slow?"

"Anything, anything you want, just don't stop." 

"Needy aren't you, Feyre." 

"Please." 

He gathered me closer. There wasn't as much skin to skin touch as I wanted but having him coil around me was enough to take the edge off some of my nerves. He got me close. He kissed my flushed cheeks and my panting mouth and then he started to go faster. Faster and harder. I shuddered and gasped and he just held me tighter and fucked me to another orgasm. 

This one shivered through me, leaving me shuddering and dizzy but he still wasn't finished. I couldn't do more than hold on. He held me and he fucked me hard. His breath on my neck. His hands tight in my ruined clothes. My legs around his waist. I had clenched them tight, trying to keep him close. I needed the touch. I needed him. 

I came at least once more, maybe twice before his own release took him and left us both panting and dishelved and partly dressed. We clung to the climbing wall and he laughed against my sweat slicked skin as I panted. 

"That was fun," he said. 

"Prick," I said. 

"You liked it." 

"Doesn't mean you aren't a prick." 

"I love you too," he said.

He laughed at me when I stuck my tongue out at him like I was a child on a school yard. The laugh was a deep rich sound that made me want him all over again even though my body was spent and still shaking from the string of orgasms. He reached up and freed my wrists and I collapsed into him a little more. I trusted him not to drop me. He held me close and I nuzzled into his chest. His fancy shirt front was damp with sweat and I took a little bit of satisfaction from the evidence that he was as spent as I was. 

He winnowed us off the training grounds and into our private rooms where he finished stripping me out of the ruined training gear and pulled me into the bath. I settled into his hold as he stroked my back and lowered us into the water. I lay against him and didn't bother pretending I wasn't exhausted by the teasing and the orgasms. He ran his hands over my skin and washed my hair for me and I was half asleep before he tucked me into bed and fell in beside me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Rhys would ever have suggested bondage but she was the one who started sucking his cock and it wasn't the kind of opportunity he'd pass up. 
> 
> Also High Fae don't get head rushes because I'm sure they have magical super-circulation. *dodgy eyes*


End file.
